I Am Yours As You Are Mine
by MissM789
Summary: Felicity reflects on the past while Oliver thinks about the future


**I AM YOURS AS YOU ARE MINE**

"Why am I not surprised that he's going to be late yet again", said Felicity Smoak, while thinking about her billionaire boss, Oliver Queen, as he had yet to show up. However, as usual, just seconds later, her anger turned into worrying about any danger that he could be in. Besides recently returning from the dead for the second time and reclaiming his life of being a billionaire during the day, Oliver spent many of his nights bringing bad guys to justice as the Starling City vigilante, the Green Arrow.

Checking to see that she would not be missed, Felicity quietly left Lyla Michael's room and put on the earpiece that allowed her to keep in contact with Oliver. Immediately she was greeted with the sound of gunshots being fired at whom she could only assume to be Oliver and then there was a ghostly silence in which she couldn't help but fear the worst.  
>"Oliver, speak to me! Are you okay? Oliver?" her panic seeping into her voice.<br>"It's okay, Felicity. I'm fine. Everything is okay now. ", she heard Oliver say through the earpiece.  
>Relief quickly flooded Felicity and she was reminded of reality, "Thank god! But you better haul your butt in here now if you want to make it in time for the ceremony to begin. You said you were gonna be here 15 minutes ago. Please hurry up and get here."<br>"I know, I'm sorry but Captain Lance needed the Arrow's help at the last minute. I should be there shortly."

Oliver made it to the church just in time to take his place as best man and walk the maid of honour, Felicity, down the aisle as part of John Diggle and Lyla's wedding. He took the time to reflect on how much his entire team had been through over the past few years but they had come out stronger in the end. He watched as Roy brought baby Sara to hand over her parents' wedding rings and caught Felicity's eye. She smiled at him and he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to marry her and have their own little family. Unlike the past, he was no longer terrified of planning for the future and right now, the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with was none other than Felicity Smoak.

Once all the wedding formalities were over, Oliver found Felicity standing near the dance floor. He held out his arm and she accepted his wordless invitation to dance. It had been a while since they had danced and Felicity couldn't help the tiny pang of pain her heart felt as she briefly remembered how she thought she would never have the chance to dance with Oliver again. But here she was, wrapped in his loving arms, while gently swaying to the music. No matter how hard she had tried to move on from Oliver, she knew from the moment she heard the news that he had been killed by Ra's al Ghul, that she would never love another man as much as she loved him and she only regretted never telling him that she loved him too. So when they finally found Oliver alive, the first thing she did was repeatedly tell him that she loves him. They both knew from that moment there was no more waiting for a day that may never come. Here and now was all that mattered to the two of them.

Oliver had been watching Felicity as they danced and he could tell from the look on her face that she was thinking of that dark time in their lives. He tilted her head slightly so that he could place a light kiss on her lips.

"I will always come back to you, Felicity. Never forget that I am yours as you are mine, always. I love you."

Those simple soothing words was all it took for Felicity to feel safe and truly blessed to have Oliver back in her life. The first few weeks of his return had been a bit rocky as they both readjusted to being around each other again but they were both determined to make sure that nothing would keep them apart this time. Felicity wrapped her arms more tightly around Oliver and placed her head against his chest. Still swaying to the music, she whispered back, "I love you more, Oliver. Always have and always will."

**THE END**


End file.
